Tangle In The Present
by The Bubblicious Genius
Summary: The Sequel To Take Back The Past. Noemi Is Thrown A Party For Her 18th Birthday. But After A Dance With A Certain Pharaoh, Emotions Are High, Leading To A Present And A Surprise Of A Lifetime. Read, Review, Enjoy! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: The Sequel To Take Back The Past. I Hope It's As Good As The First. Read, Review, Enjoy!

Chapter 1

That night of being saved from death was only the beginning of my luck. The next day Larry took me in to see Dr. Mcphee for a job. I was given the option of being a night guard or a tour guide. And of coarse my answer was to be a night guard, just so I could be near my good friends. I smiled.

Larry then took me out shopping for new clothes, just so I didn't have to keep stealing from the museums wardrobe. He was a pretty nice guy really, he couldn't apologize enough for bonking my head so hard. I told him it was ok and that I understood. The reason was his son and wife moved farther away and now he only got see his son once a month. It must really suck for him.

When we got back near sun down I quickly ran to my hidden room, and now that Larry was cool with me staying here, it was ok that he knew. Larry also told me it was ok to wear regular clothes while being a 'night watchmen' seeing as I really wasn't going to be watching the museum, more like being entertainment and as Teddy said, the royal cook.

I went to walk back out of the room but when I pressed on the wall, the wall wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" I pressed against it "Hey! Open up you stupid door" I beat a fist against it and sighed, giving up after a while.

"Everything alright in there?" Teddy asked.

"The door won't budge" I whined.

"Hold on Ahkmenrah and I will try to fix it" he told me.

I sighed and waited. For a while I tapped my fingertips on the stone wall before I got bored of that and went over to my things, taking them out of their bags and putting them in the dresser across the room. I looked at the small mirror built to the dresser and then down at myself.

"I should probably change" I told myself.

I grabbed some stuff and stripped down, tossing the old clothes into pile before putting on my new black underwear, a black t-shirt, my brand spankin' new white pants, a piano belt, my knee high black socks and converse. And after that I applied deodorant and perfume. I smiled, liking what I saw, except my hair.

I slowly and carefully brushed out all the rats with my new hair brush and brushed it all back. I then shook my head and let my long brown hair fall nicely to the sides, some of it covering the left half of my face. I smiled. I may have looked emo, but I liked it.

"I think we got it, stand by" Teddy called through the stone.

I walked over to the door and waited in front of it.

The door then opened slowly and I found everyone standing outside.

"Surprise!" They screamed.

I screamed and almost fell on my ass in surprise. How Ironic. I blinked and watched Ahkmenrah and Teddy helped me to my feet.

"How...What?" I asked, stuttering in confusion.

"Jed and Octavius told us what you said in the alleyway. So we thought we'd throw you a birthday party" Ahkmenrah smiled.

I playfully glared over at Larry as I exited my room.

"So that's why you left me for god knows how long in the mall" I scolded.

He shrugged "Yeah" he laughed.

Everyone snickered.

"Cue the music!" I heard Jed yell.

Dota by Basshunter began to play and I smiled, moving my body to the beat and jumping up and down a little. Did I mention my bruises were almost healed? Thank god, cause now I could really have fun.

The Huns watched me dance and I tried to teach them a bit, but all they could really do was raise their arms and bounce up and down which made us all snicker. Then With Love (Vission Vs Davus Aude) by Hilary Duff began to play and I grabbed Papa Columbus and brought him out to the dance floor.

"O tempo para ensinar-lhe como dançamos neste século." (Time to teach you how we dance in this century.) I giggled.

"Vá fácil em mim." (Go easy on me) he smiled.

I laughed and took one of his hands, moving around to his side and back, twirling myself under his hand and pulling out and back in and around to his other side and back. He moved his feet slowly, trying to get a feel to the beat, but couldn't get used to my patterns. I pulled away slowly and smiled.

Swaying side to side I twirled to the side and grabbed Sacajawea and Teddy and pulled them onto the dance floor. This made Teddy blush, but Sacajawea smiled and began to dance like me. We linked hands in the air and danced in a circle, switched hands and walked the other direction.

"Whose next?" I laughed, twirling Sacajawea in and back out to bump into Teddy. Hot N' Cold (The Bimbo Jones Remix) by Katy Perry starting up.

Ahkmenrah jumped in and put his hand out. I smiled and took it, our heads bobbing with our bodies before he spun me around and dipped me, spinning me back out to be caught by Papa Columbus who spun me back onto the dance floor.

"This is the best Birthday ever!" I cheered.

"And this isn't even the beginning" Ahkmenrah laughed, taking my hand again and jumping up and down to the beat.

"Really?" I asked, doing the same as him.

"Of coarse not" he laughed, before bringing two fingers to his mouth and whistled.

Blue confetti fell from above me and I looked up to find Rexy pouring a bunch of it from his mouth. I laughed and looked down to meet eyes with Ahkmenrah who smiled brightly. I smiled back.

"Here comes the cake!" the eastern island head alerted.

I looked in that general direction and found a huge cake being brought out by a great big elephant. My jaw dropped at the size of the cake.

"Oh my gosh" I gasped.

"Hope you like Marble" Ahkmenrah whispered.

"I hope you don't mean the rock" I laughed.

He snickered and shook his head.

Papa Columbus and Teddy brought the cake down and laid it on the desk in the middle of the room. Ahkmenrah ushered me over to it.

"You have the honors my dear" Teddy smiled, offering me the giant knife.

I took it slowly and looked at the cake.

'Happy 18th Birthday Noemi! Love, All Of Us'

And the cake was filled with people from the museum,

Larry, Papa Columbus, Teddy, Ahkmenrah, Jed, Octavius, The Huns, Rexy, etc.

I felt a hot stinging in my eyes as tears welled up in them.

"That's so cool" I sniffed.

I felt three hands on mine and let them help me cut the first slice of cake. A flash of light lit up the lobby as someone took a picture. I smiled and placed it on a plate.

"I'd like to dedicate the first slice of cake, to Jed and Octavius, for valiantly fighting off my attacker. For if it weren't for them, I would not be having the greatest time of my life with you right now" I announced.

I set the plate on the counter by the two, who looked up at me with tears in their eyes.

"Aw shucks, Noemi. What'd ya go and do that fer?" Jed sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm honored, M'lady, thank you for your kind words" Octavius bowed, one arm over his chest.

I smiled and kissed their cheeks the best I could, without eating them.

They both blushed.

"Wow..." Octavius breathed.

"You said it partner..." Jed blinked in a daze.

I laughed and felt a hand on my shoulder which took me away from the funny looks on Jed and Octavius faces to look at Papa Columbus who pointed out a table in the corner. It was piled high with presents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My jaw dropped down to the floor. As if the clothes and stuff wasn't enough from Larry. I got more?

I walked over to it slowly and sat on the chair put next to the table. Everyone took a seat in front of me, nibbling or stuffing their faces full of cake. I looked at the many presents and tried to pick one.

"Pick the furry one!" called Teddy.

I looked for it and set it on my lap, tugging the strings to release the fur from the box. I opened it up and found a sharp diamond dagger. I gasped at the sight and looked at him in shock.

"It's from the both of us" he smiled, placing a hand on Sacajawea's knee.

"Thank you"

"Meu depois." (Mine next) Papa Columbus said.

I looked for his and found that it was wrapped in old charts. I smiled and opened it carefully. Inside was an extremely old telescope. I pulled it out cautiously and looked through it.

"Sweet..." I smiled.

"Don't forget ours!" Jed and Octavius called.

I laughed "Which ones that?"

"The red and cow colored one" Jed said.

I raised an eyebrow when I found it. It was half red paper and half cow skin. How unique was that? I opened it and found a gun and two black gauntlets.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool...Wait...Where'd you get the gun?" I asked.

"Oh...Lying around" Jed smiled.

I rolled my eyes and set the present down and picked up another.

x.H.x

Most of the evening I was thanking people and opening presents. Once I was finished with them all, everyone got back on the dance floor. I smiled and stood up, yawning and stretching and rubbing my butt from sitting too long.

A plate of the marble cake appeared in front of my face. I looked and found Ahkmenrah offering it to me. I smiled and took it, grasping the fork and finally taking a bite of my cake. I almost drooled at how good it tasted.

"Mm" I moaned in bliss, closing my eyes to savor the taste.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh yes, it's delicious" I said, scarfing down the rest of it.

He chuckled "Glad you like it, made it myself"

I almost choke on my last bite "You made this?"

He nodded.

"You sir, are amazing" I complimented before walking onto the dance floor.

Ahkmenrah blushed "Thank you" he said before walking after me.

I leaned against the desk and looked over at him "So, is there another name I can call you by? Ahkmenrah is kind of a mouth full" I laughed.

He smiled "I get that a lot, but no one's found a name more suitable for me"

"Why not just Amenrah? Or Pharaoh?" I asked.

"Amenrah could work I guess. Calling me pharaoh makes it sound as if you're calling me from a servants perspective"

"Amenrah, it is then" I smiled "Until I find a good nickname for you"

He blushed "Indeed"

"This is the couples choice dance, so everyone pick a partner" Larry said over the intercom.

I blushed madly and looked away from Amenrah and gulped. I could feel the same reaction from him, his body heat rising in embarrassment. I bit my lip and tensed when I felt him take my hand carefully into his grasp. I turned my head to look him in the eyes, they were a beautiful pale blue.

"Would...you care to dance?" he asked nervously.

It was probably only this way because it was a slow love song that we would be dancing to. I gulped and nodded, grasping his hand back softly.

He softly walked out onto the dance floor, leading me behind him. I saw Sacajawea and Teddy together and that was it. The lights dimmed and I began to feel really hot with embarrassment. We were the only two couples on the dance floor, even though me and Amenrah weren't a couple. I gulped.

Oh god...Must not faint, must not faint. I told myself.

I knew I loved you by Savage Garden began to play.

He took my hand and raised it, placing his other on my waist. I gulped as he brought me close, our bodies beginning to sway to the slow music. I tried to ignore the onlookers, especially Papa Columbus, just thinking of the look on his face made me shiver.

"It's ok, Noemi" Amenrah whispered, close to my ear.

His cheek was hot, I could feel it waft off him in waves. I shuddered at his words and the feeling of his warmth. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, focusing on dancing with him. He pulled me closer, laying my head onto his chest for a moment before he slowly and gently dipped me, his body leaning over my own as the song ended there.

The lights came back up and we were still in the dip. Everyone in the museum cheered and whistled and clapped at our dance and how we were frozen at the moment. Amenrah lifted me back onto both of my feet and I shivered, the sudden coldness giving me a jolt.

"Brava, Noemi. Foi Belo." (Brava, Noemi. That was Beautiful) Papa Columbus clapped and smiled as he walked over to me.

I smiled and hugged him "Obrigado, papai" (Thank you, papa)

I looked over the bronze metal shoulder of my new papa and watched as Amenrah walked away from the party. I frowned and backed away from Papa with a smile.

"Desculpe mim, o papai" (Excuse me, Papa) I told him before slowly strolling after Amenrah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I was clear of the party I ran down the halls of the museum, looking for where Amenrah had gone.

"Amenrah" I called out quietly.

I stopped by his tomb and found the jackals kneeled to each side of the room.

"Amenrah?" I asked, entering the room with caution.

"Leave me" he said, I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

I saddened and approached, not caring if the jackals attacked me or not. I came up behind Amenrah, who sat on his sarcophagus, his back facing me. I reached out and placed a cool hand on his shoulder. He tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

"What is the matter?" I asked calmly, moving closer, around the sarcophagus.

"I am just very sad" he admitted, his face as fallen as many empires.

I kneeled before him, taking his hand and placing it against my cheek, showing him respect.

"Why, my Pharaoh?" I asked.

He looked at me, surprised that I had said my Pharaoh.

"When I was alive, I never found a queen, or a love for that matter. I had prepared the most beautiful dress in advanced for my future wife, but she never came." he told me, his voice very soft.

"What does that have to do with tonight?" I asked.

"This night, thousands of years ago, I had the dress made. And tonight...when we danced...I felt a swell of love in my heart. I felt it for you...and now I wish I could have you wear that dress...But I know you'll refuse" he whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

I was absolutely dumbstruck. He was proposing to me in a way. But what shocked me the most was that he had indicated that he loved me...

I turned his hand over and kissed his palm.

"What makes you think I'd refuse you, my Pharaoh?" I asked, softly. I was curious.

He was frozen in time. I looked up at him, his face was red with fluster.

"I...I didn't think you had the same feelings for me..." he stuttered.

"That's because I don't know you all that well" I smiled, standing up and looking him in the eye with my green ones "but I do feel something for you..." I blushed myself.

"Noemi..." he whispered, lowering his eyes with passion.

I looked deeply into them, wondering if I could see his soul if I searched deep enough. This brought me to draw closer to his face. He to, got closer. And soon we found ourselves mere inches from the others face.

The jackals stood and blocked the doorway slowly from outsiders and on lookers if anyone happened to pass by, but we didn't pay any attention.

Our lips met in a heated kiss that rocked me to the core,

and I couldn't get enough...


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had gotten dressed and said my goodbyes and good nights to Amenrah before I dashed towards my room. Hoping not to run into anybody that was wondering where I had been. And as I rounded a corner, my hope was shot down like a dead duck.

"Well hey Birthday girl, we were wondering where you had run off to" Jed said as he walked next to Octavius.

"Yeah, just thought I had, had my fun, and went to go rest for a while" I lied.

"Huh...well your hair tells me another story" he pointed out, looking skeptical.

Oh...damn.

"What do you mean by that Jed?" Octavius asked, curiously.

"Well her hair is all spread out this way and that, which usually means a woman has had..." Jed began but swept him up into my hand and kept quiet.

"A bad hair day" I finished for him, knowing where he had been going with that but wasn't going to let him tell that to anyone "that or got attacked by a blow dryer" I laughed nervously.

Octavius looked at me suspiciously.

"Noemi..." he said with a serious voice "put Jed down and let him finish what he was saying."

I whined and pouted "No...please. I beg you"

"What's the big deal with what he was going to say, it can't be anything bad, can it?" he asked, looking up at me for an answer or response.

I looked around for a moment then shrugged.

"Put him down, Noemi" Octavius told me.

I whimpered and my face fell like a puppy about to be whipped to death.

"Geez, Noemi" Jed started, brushing himself off "There's nothing bad about having sex"

And this is where I die and place a rose on my chest. I shook with fear and bit my lip. Oh god. I covered my head, just waiting for god or something to smite me dead.

"What...?" Octavius asked, not getting what Jed had meant.

"You see when a girl has sex, seeing as she has long hair, it's usually all poofed out and ratty, like Noemi's is right now" Jed pointed out again.

I curled up on the floor and prayed for death. Oh god the embarrassment. Someone just shoot me!

Octavius was silent and I didn't dare open my eyes, I just continued to shake in fear.

"Who was it! I'll cut the blighter in half!" Octavius roared.

I began to cry and wail.

"Woah, hold up Octavius. Don't upset the girl, she obviously just had her first time, don't ruin that for her"

This made Octavius even more irate.

"How dare he defile her honor! Without even considering telling her to wait for marriage!" He roared and and stamped his foot.

"Come on Octavius, you can't tell me you've never done it before the commitment of marriage" Jed said.

Octavius looked at him with a glare "Never..." he growled.

Jed backed up and raised his arms "Woah, no wonder you're so uptight, you need to get laid, buddy. Come on, I'll take you back to my place, we'll order a lady of the night and we'll loosen you up..."

"No!" Octavius flatly refused.

He turned to me and pointed his sword at me "Tell me who the man that defiled you was, and I won't cause corruption trying to find out"

I didn't feel so good all of a sudden...

"Jed...I don't feel so good..." I groaned in pain.

Jed went wide eyed "Oh hun, uhm...I don't know if this is because you've had your first time, or because you're scared out of your wits because of Octavius, but I have to ask you. What kind of don't feel good does it feel like?"

"Like someone's ripping open my stomach" I groaned.

"What did he do to her!" Octavius screamed at Jed.

"He uh...Wow...when did you have sex hun?" Jed asked.

"An hour or so ago maybe?" I said, before holding my stomach in pain and began to cry "It's on fire!"

"That's impossible! There's no way you could be!" Jed yelled.

"What? She could be what?" Octavius screamed in concern.

I also looked at Jed in wonder. I could be what?

He looked at the both of us and held his stomach to explain.

"Pregnant..."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What!?" Octavius screamed "That's impossible!"

"Keep..." I felt bile building up in my throat, but I swallowed it down "Quiet would you?"

"No. I will not keep quiet! This is outrageous" he growled.

"Noemi?" came the voice of my Papa.

"Oh slap me sideways" I muttered.

"O que você está fazendo aí fora?" (What are you doing out here?) he asked, looking at me oddly as to why I was on the floor.

"Nothing, papa" I lied again.

"Nothing my 1 centimeter foot!" Octavius said angrily "I'll tell you what she's been doing" he raised his finger to make a point "She's been off sl..."

I grabbed him and kept him quiet inside my fist and smiled up at Papa Columbus who was look at me strangely.

"If you value your life, you'll keep quiet too Jed" I threatened audibly to him but not to Papa Columbus.

"Yep, she's been up to nothing sir, probably just went and took a nap somewhere" he smiled.

"Você está atuando todo muito suspeito..." (You're all acting very suspicious...) he eyed us before walking away.

I sighed deeply and brought Octavius out from my fist. He gasped for air.

"Now you listen here you, I am ready to kick your tiny toy ass if you don't keep your big mouth shut. Got it?" I roared in anger and frustration.

Octavius went wide eyed and looked at me with the most stunned of faces.

"I thought so" I said, standing up weakly and scooping up Jed.

I carried them to their exhibit and placed them in their separate civilizations.

"Now listen Octavius, I'm sorry ok? I didn't know losing my virginity was such a big deal to you...I don't even know why it is, it's not yours..." I stopped and held my stomach and cried out in pain before breathing and continuing "besides, it's expected in this day and age. I don't think any girls my age are virgins anymore, which is quite sad, but we have a choice now who we give it to, etc."

He had his arms folded and was looking the other way. He refused to look at me.

"Fine...be that way" I huffed, tears welling up in my eyes before I stormed off.

"Dude, that's cold" Jed said to Octavius.

"She's a whore now...she deserves it" Octavius shrugged.

"Ok, that's way out of line, bro. Just cause she had sex one time, doesn't make her a whore. And plus, you don't know if they were in love or not" Jed tried to reason with him.

"I don't care...she's not pure anymore..." he bowed his head and walked away into his palace.

x.H.x

I checked the clock as I walked towards Ahkmenrah's tomb. It was 5:30 am. I grumbled and ran as fast as I could without keeling over in pain.

I slid through the threshold of the tomb and panted as I fell to the floor, being careful if I was pregnant to not hurt my stomach.

"Noemi. What's wrong?" Amenrah asked, running over to help me.

He picked me up into his arms and looked at my face.

"You don't look so well...what's going on?" he asked.

"Jed...says...I'm...Pregnant..." I panted, holding my stomach and wincing as pain shot through it.

"But...that's impossible...it usually takes..." his eyes widened as he turned around and stared at the tablet "Oh no..."

"What? What's oh no?" I asked, almost about to freak out.

"The Fertility spell...it goes along with the night spell. Seeing as we're only alive at night, or I am really, the gods granted me a fertility spell with it, just encase I did find my wife or lover and wanted a child" he began.

I felt faint...

"The fertility spell is very strong and seeing as I'm only alive for a few hours...1 month is put into 1 night for the woman baring my child..." he explained.

Yep...I could feel death looming over me. But before that, I was going to scream...

"Ahhhhh!" I let out a blood curdling scream.

"Please, shush, they'll hear you. Calm down, it'll be ok" he tried to sooth.

"Ok? I'm pregnant! And now I really don't care who knows, Jed and Octavius already do!" I cried, and laid my head onto his shoulder "I'm going to die...I'm in so much pain..."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot all about it" he saddened "I take full responsibility, whatever you need, i'll get it, i'll be there for you" he promised.

"Easy for you to say! You're only alive at night, I live through both" I cried.

He saddened even more and held me close "Forgive me, Noemi, I beg you"

"God hates me, I have my first time before marriage and he smites me with a pregnancy from hell" I cried pathetically "Why couldn't he have just smited me with a bolt of lightening instead?"

Amenrah teared up and began to cry too, holding me as securely as he could.

"I don't want to let go" he cried "I want to stay with you, my beloved. I don't want you to suffer alone"

I clung to him and cried. He was so sweet and caring, no wonder I loved him-liked him, it was something.

Just then the tablet lit up. Both of us stopping and looking at it in wonderment. It brightened and blasted us with a ray of light that spread throughout the museum.

When it faded I waited to find a wax Manichean next to me, but instead I found Amenrah, still human.

"What..." He looked at himself "How is...how is this possible?"

"Maybe god doesn't hate us after all..." I said, looking up at the sky.

"What in blazes! Everyone! Look! We're still alive!" Theodore yelled joyously.

There was an eruption of noises and voices.

I looked at Amenrah and he looked at me. He dashed with me in arms towards the lobby. Everyone stood dumbfounded as to how they were all still moving. When Amenrah and I entered, everyone was bombarding us with questions. When Amenrah went to answer, everyone stared at the two men that were walking into the lobby.

"Oh my gosh...Is that...Octavius and Jed?" I asked, totally stunned.

"Oh my god, their life sized..." Teddy gasped.

"Yeah, this is what I'm talking about" Jed smiled and made a flex.

"I can finally show my power in full" Octavius smiled before he set his gaze on me, then sneered.

"How is this possible?" Larry asked "Cause you guys need to be in your exhibits soon, the museum will be opening. Otherwise Mcphee will have my ass"

"Everyone into your positions" Teddy told everyone in the lobby.

They groaned in protest but did as they were told, except the few people I really knew.

"How is this possible Pharaoh Ahkmenrah?" Teddy asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"I don't know, perhaps there is more to my tablet, that even I don't know" he said, setting me down onto my feet.

"I bet it had something to do with your consummation" Octavius pointed at me "and now I think I see who it was with" he glared daggers towards Amenrah.

"Consumação?" (Consummation?) Papa Columbus asked, looking at me with an odd expression "Che cosa significa, mio figlio?" (What does he mean, my child?)

I fell to my knees. Was I ever going to hear the end of this?

"Please, it was my fault" Amenrah began, kneeling beside me and holding me for my comfort.

"I'm sure it wasn't, she probably lured you in with her Harlot charm" Octavius said, scrunching up his nose in discuss.

"Octavius that is way out of line!" Teddy yelled at him.

"It isn't my fault she decided to have something sacred before marriage" he growled.

I put my face in my hands and cried. I wasn't a Harlot, I just wasn't. I only had sex one time, with someone I loved, liked, whatever.

"Noemi?" Teddy began "Was that where you were last night? Having..." he coughed "Intercourse, with Pharaoh Ahkmenrah?"

I laid down on the floor and curled up, not wanting to lie anymore "Yes"

Papa Columbus gasped "Noemi..."

"Please listen to me, we didn't do it for reasons you may be thinking of..." Amenrah began, standing up and looking up at them "We love each other..." he whispered, holding his heart.

Teddy and Columbus looked at each other in silent conversation.

"Well I for one, am not one to judge in the eyes of love, or in general for that fact. I see nothing wrong with what you did" he smiled with care.

I looked up from my hands at his words. Papa Columbus looked down at me.

"Sei come una figlia per me ... e anche se sono pieni di rabbia a quello che hai fatto. Posso solo l'amore è più, il mio bambino." (You're like a daughter to me...and although I am filled with rage at what you did. I can only love you more, my child.)

I teared up and reached out for my metal statue papa. He walked over and bent down, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I love you too, papa. Thank you" I sniffed.

"Oh this is bull" Octavius growled "Where is the punishment? We used to stone women like her"

"She is not a Harlot, Octavius. And she already seems to have suffered enough" Teddy said aggressively "And would you really want to kill her?"

Octavius bowed his head for a moment and sighed "No..."

"There's still more news..." Amenrah began.

All eyes turned to him.

He gulped "She's pregnant"

"Impossível!" Columbus yelled in outrage.

"That's not possible Pharaoh, it takes..." Teddy began.

"I know...but it's all because of a spell on my tablet. One night is One month of the pregnancy...and I had forgotten all about it...If I had remembered, I would have never done what I did" he tried to tell everyone.

Octavius turned his head in disappointment.

"Well hey, look on the bright side, we'll have an heir to the Egyptian thrown and the patter of little feet around the museum" Jed smiled.

Octavius whacked him over the head.

"Ow! Not so hard" he hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

Amenrah and papa picked me up slowly, being careful of my growing condition.

"I suggest you marry her before the baby is born" Teddy told Amenrah.

He nodded "I know, it is my responsibility to do so"

They lead me towards my room and laid me on my bed, I groaned as my stomach continued to burn.

"Columbus, we need to get into our positions" Teddy called.

Papa looked down at me and patted my cheek softly, kissing my forehead with farewell before walking out of the room.

"Jedidiah, Octavius. Seeing as your too big for your exhibit, you will stay with Noemi and stay out of sight" Teddy told the know fully sized men.

"Fine" Octavius sighed.

"Yes, sir" Jed saluted.

They walked over to the room and stepped inside.

Teddy walked up into his dedication booth and pulled out his sword and stayed in position, as did everyone else.

"Gosh, how am I going to explain this? If anyone of you move, I'm saying that I hired you all as actors, so the public can interact with you. But don't move unless you absolutely can't help it!" He enforced over the intercom.

I giggled a little and laid my head on the soft pillow, sleepiness taking over my eyelids.

"It's alright" Amenrah smiled, petting my head "I'm going to be right here when you wake up" he promised, taking my hand and holding it delicately.

"I hope so" I smiled before looking over at Jed and Octavius.

"Good night you two"

Octavius grumbled.

"Night, sweetie, sweet dreams" Jed smiled, waving at me.

I curled up underneath the blankets and yawned, letting sleep take me away from the stress of the night before.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't like the fact that you deflowered her without even thinking if it was a good idea" I heard Octavius scream in the distance.

"I am sorry, Octavius, but I asked her if it was what she really wanted..." Amenrah began.

"She wouldn't know if it's what she truly wanted, she was overcome by lust, she couldn't think for herself" he argued.

I groaned and rolled over, pretending to still be asleep but listening to their every word. They stopped for a moment, before continuing.

"I think, she has every right to have a choice in what she does" Amenrah told him.

"I think she doesn't. And why couldn't you have been a man and asked her to marry you first, and then on your honeymoon made passionate love?" he sneered at the words passionate and love.

The room grew tense "How dare you insult my manhood" Amenrah growled.

"How dare you insult her virgin pureness by not giving her a proper way to lose it!" Octavius roared.

I held my head and screamed "Stop it!"

I felt all eyes on me and turned around, sitting up with tears in my eyes.

"I can't take it anymore. I wish I had never followed after you cause then it would have never lead to us making love...and I wish I wasn't pregnant with your child either...I'm only 18...I can't take this!" I cried.

I ran out of the room, not caring If there were people outside looking at the museum or not.

"Noemi, wait!" Amenrah called after me.

But I was gone.

"Now look at what you did you feather headed tin can, you totally broke them up" Jed pushed Octavius.

"What do I care?" Octavius folded his arms.

"What do you care? What do you...You fought to keep her alive, so that shows a lot of care. And you should care, because now who knows where she's going or what's going to happen to her, oh and also, seeing as she's no longer a virgin, and you told everyone, no one's going to want her now. No one else wants her now, not even you because you're too stuck up to take what you can get" Jed said with anger.

Octavius was silent, and Amenrah bowed his head before sitting on the bed.

"Noemi...poor Noemi...she never deserved this." he saddened, putting his face in his hands "I wish I could take it all back...I don't want her to suffer"

"Well I think it's a little too late for that..." Octavius said, sad as well.

x.H.x

I ran down towards the Egyptology wing and into Amenrah's tomb. I ran up to the tablet on the wall and put my hands on it.

"Please...please take it back...I beg you. Rewind time, take away the baby, do something...I can't do this...Please" I begged it.

It stayed there dull and golden, unresponsive to my pleas.

I slid down the wall and curled up on the floor, holding my stomach. I guess this is what I deserve...It's just more pain to add to my life. I was stupid to even think for a moment to even think I could be happy for once.

The Jackal statues looked through the arch at me, and gave a sort of whine. I looked over my shoulder at them.

"Don't worry about me" I told them "I'm not worth anything. And you shouldn't be moving, people may be coming in soon"

Which reminded me...

I got up and slipped into Amenrah's sarcophagus, pulling the lid back over it and laying there among the confined quiet. I guess I could get used to being a mummy...

I let out a maniacal laughter and covered my mouth. Wow...that was embarrassing. I heard the jackals move away and back into their places. I sighed, I should have just let them help, cause now I felt alone...which I was...and I probably always would be...

I sighed and got out of Amenrah's sarcophagus and left the tomb, walking back to the lobby, hoping the three men had left my room so I could pack and leave this place.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and froze, looking around trying to find a place to hide. I hide behind Attila and put a finger to my lips.

"Shh" I told him.

He nodded and they went back to their positions.

A man in a suit walked by, he looked British, he stopped in front of the Hun exhibit for a moment before moving on. I sighed in relief and peeked out to find him gone. I left and bid him thank you before walking back to the lobby.

I walked past papa, the lobby completely empty. I stopped and sighed, looking up at papa and walking over to his statue which I knew was still alive. I put my hand on his and kneeled before him, laying my head on his thigh, sadly.

"Perdoe-me, papai. Devo deixar-lhe tudo. Eu não posso ficar..." (Forgive me, papa. I must leave you all.) I teared up and kissed his hand in respect "Eu te amo ... Adeus" (I love you...Farewell)

I stood up, his eyes looking at me with sadness, knowing he wanted to move and come after me so I wouldn't leave, but didn't want to get caught by the manager.

I looked back at him and blew him a kiss before turning and running to my room. I stopped before entering and pressed an ear to the stone, listening for any voices.

There was none and I smiled. I opened the door and slipped inside, walking straight to the dresser and beginning to pack a bunch of clothes and necessary things into a backpack Larry had given me for being a 'night guard'.

"Where on earth are you going?" I heard Octavius ask.

I gasped and grabbed what I had before running towards the door, fleeing as fast as I could.

"Noemi, no!" Amenrah yelled going to run after me but stopped at the threshhold.

"I never want to see any of you again!" I screamed before bursting through the doors of the museum and out into the world I hated so much.

"No!" Amenrah cried, reaching out for the front doors.

Jed took off his hat and placed it to his chest "I'm sure going to miss her..."

Octavius took off his helmet and held it at his side "I...never thought she would leave..." he began, bowing his head.

"Well she's gone now...and it's all your fault!" Amenrah hissed, looking over his shoulder at Octavius.

"It really is toga boy..." Jed said.

Octavius sighed "I know...I...I wish I could take it back now"

"Well you can't take it back..." said Teddy from behind his dedication booth "But you can always get her back"

"How?" they all asked in a unusual unison.

"Well unlike the three of you, everyone can't leave the museum until night fall because we're out in plain sight. So you can go after her, and I suggest you do it now before she gets too far and we lose her" he told them

"He's right..." Amenrah began but then thought "But I don't exactly think, we'd fit in"

"So lets get some clothes" Jed said.

"Larry!" Octavius said "We could borrow some clothes from him"

"Right, let's go find him" Amenrah nodded before dashing out of the room and towards the basement.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Larry!" Amenrah called in the locker room.

"What? I'm in the shower" he said.

"We need your clothes" the Pharaoh told him.

"Uhm...I hope you don't mean the ones off of my back" he told them.

"No, we just need some of your clothes, Noemi left and we need to go after her. But we need to fit in with your world, clothing wise" Octavius explained.

"Great" Larry grumbled before shutting off the water.

He came out in a towel and grabbed his things, getting dressed quickly while the three historic figures turned away. He grabbed his duffel bag and ran out of the locker room.

"Come on" he urged them.

x.H.x

The four of them were stuffed into a cab very uncomfortably as they made their way towards Larry's apartment.

"So..." the cab driver began, waiting for a light "You here for a history convention or something?"

"No, we just came from the Museum of Natural History for a...Confrence. To discuss...what we could do next to spice up history, so, these guys were the idea" Larry smiled, putting his arms around the Roman, the Egyptian, and the Cowboy.

"That's pretty cool" the cab driver said unenthusiastically "I used to have a daughter who loved history, she ran away though. Never saw her again"

Everyone was quiet in the cab.

"What was her name?" Amenrah tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Noemi"

Amenrah gripped his hands into fists and became red with fury. Jed and Octavius grabbed the Kings arms and kept him from attacking their driver.

"You know, I actually think I've met a girl named Noemi not too long ago. What does she look like?" Larry asked.

"I don't know, probably taller, long brown hair, green eyes, pale, scars" the cab driver went on.

"Yeah, she fits that description" Larry nodded.

"Yeah? Is she dead?" he asked uncaringly.

That was it for Amenrah.

"Bir çakal seni! Ben tanrı olur size Noemi yaptığına için ölü grev!" (You son of a Jackal! I'll have the gods strike you dead for what you did to Noemi!) Amenrah screamed, kicking and trying to get out of Jed and Octavius' grip.

"Hey, tell your friend to calm down or I'm kicking you out of the cab" he said.

"Sorry, he's just excited that he's found Noemi's father" Larry said, looking at Amenrah with a serious look.

"Really? Do they want to me to come get her body or something? Because I don't think that's going to be happening, I don't have the bucks to bury her so they might as well burn her or something" he said, completely emotionless.

Octavius placed a hand over Amenrahs mouth before he could scream at the cab driver again.

Larry was silent for a moment, memorizing the drivers name and phone number, staying quiet until they got to the street of his apartment.

"Right here's fine" Larry told him, all four of them slipping out.

Jed and Octavius kept a good tight grip on Amenrah as Larry paid the man and watched the cab drive away.

"That man deserves to be mummified alive!" Amenrah roared.

"We'll get him later" Larry told him "but right now we need to get you guys dressed and then find Noemi before something happens to her"

They all nodded and went inside, taking the elevator up to the fourth floor.

An old lady in the elevator looked at them oddly, not able to help but stare.

"Hello, Ms. Aberilo. These are my friends" Larry decided to introduce to kill time and make her stop staring.

"Pleasure madam" Octavius bowed.

Her eyes grew wide and when she got to the 2nd floor she ran as fast as her granny legs could run. Larry couldn't help but snicker.

x.H.x

I sat out front of a coffee shop not too far from the Museum. I had taken back a pair of earrings that Larry had boughten me for some cash. Which I used a tiny bit of to buy a hot chocolate for the cold autumn weather.

I watched the steam seep through the opening, feeling the hot cup warming my fingers. I closed my eyes and tried to think what I should do next.

I wasn't fond of abortion, but I doubt I could take care of a baby on my own...and it wouldn't have to suffer tragedies. God would just take it with open arms for its innocence while I rotted In hell for it. I thought it was a fair trade.

I could put the child up for adoption...but I don't want it to go through life like I did, cause knowing my luck passed onto them, they'd get an abusive foster family.

I sighed. Such a conundrum I got myself into. Even If I had the baby, it would probably die...

I frowned. Damn it, I'm never having sex again.

My stomach growled and gurgled which made it cramp up.

"Argh!" I growled, holding it.

8 more nights...God this was going to be the shortest pregnancy in History...

I snorted a laugh. How Ironic. I'd go down in History as the woman with the shortest pregnancy...

I sighed once more before standing up. I had one more night to decide what I was going to do.

A quote ran through my head, one that Teddy had once said himself.

'In any moment of decision the thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing'

I smiled a little. You're one wise man, Mr. Roosevelt. With that, I chugged the last of my hot chocolate and threw it away, continuing on my way.

x.H.x

"You guys ready yet?" Larry asked impatiently.

"Hold your britches, cow poke, I need to find a hat" Jed said.

"You don't need a hat, Jedidiah, you're wasting time" Amenrah said as he came out of another room in a white formal shirt and blank pants with his hair brushed with natural curls.

"I look stupid..." Octavius whines from the bathroom.

"It doesn't matter" Larry smacked his forehead.

Octavius walked out in a full lawyer get up, frowning just like the real thing.

"There, perfect" Jed said from the closet.

He walked out in jeans, a white shirt, a blue plaid over shirt, and a blue hat with I Love History on it.

"Totally fits you Jed" Larry nodded "Now can we get going?"

They all nodded and headed for the elevator.

Once they were outside they looked up and down the street.

"Ok, well she can't have gone far, so lets split up" Larry grabbed a second cell phone from his pocket and gave it to Jed "Use this only if you get lost or found Noemi. Press and hold the number one to call me"

"Don't you think this is a little much for guys like us to try and figure out?" Jed asked.

"Do it for Noemi and try" Octavius barked.

Jed looked at Octavius, shock written all over his face before he looked back forward "Ok then..."

"You take the West and Ahkmenrah and I will check the east. We'll meet back at the museum at night fall if we don't find her by then. If that does happen we'll gather a bigger search party and look then" Larry planned.

"Got it" they nodded.

"Alright, lets go"

With that they were off in search of me.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do you think she's ok?" Octavius asked Jed.

"I'm sure she is, she's very resourceful and can take care of herself. She's still alive isn't she?" Jed asked as they crossed the street, cars beeping at them.

"Watch where you're going Blondy! Wait for the damn walk sign" a cab driver screamed.

Jed frowned and looked up at the red hand in a black box and made a mental note that, that meant stop.

"Yeah, she's quite the fighter" Octavius smiled "But her condition makes her vulnerable, something could happen to the baby"

"See, told you, you cared" Jed smiled and nudged Octavius.

"I only care because I love her. I mean, who couldn't? She's strong, sweet, beautiful" he began.

"Creative, fun, hilarious, adventurous..."

Octavius looked at Jed with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I can't point out what I love about her?" he asked, putting his hands on his chest.

Octavius rolled his eyes and sighed "You think she'll ever forgive me for being such a complete ass?"

"I'm sure she will. She's not really one to hate people unless they truly hurt her..." Jed stopped himself, knowing those words came out wrong.

Octavius bowed his head and brushed back his hair with a deep sigh.

"Maybe if we asked people if they've seen her, we'll find her faster" Jed suggested.

"Good idea" Octavius nodded and scouted the area "Lets start there" he pointed towards a coffee shop.

"Yeah, lots of people seem to be around there, they had to have seen her walk by if she did" Jed smiled.

When they arrived at the coffee shop they began to ask any and every random person if they had seen me. Some just shewed them away with a hand, some tried to spill coffee on their pants, others just plain ignored them.

"Gosh...people are cruel" Jed said, finally agreeing with what I had said.

"Hey, can I help you two?" asked a grumpy old man from behind the counter.

"Yes, you can" Octavius began "We're looking for a girl, she has long brown hair, green eyes, possibly visible scars...?" he gestured.

"Hmm...did she have a cut on her throat?" he asked.

Jed and Octavius' eyes brightened.

"Yes, that's her, was she here? Did you see where she went?" Octavius pressed.

"Hold your tux on bub" the old man patted his hands down "Yes, she was here, she ordered a hot cocoa. She looked like she was freezing herself half to death walking around here without a coat on so it was kind of hard to miss all the scars she had. Last I saw she was heading towards Queenborough bridge down on 59th street"

Octavius grabbed the mans hand "Thank you, good sir, thank you"

With that the two men ran out of the coffee shop and out on their pursuit towards 59th street.

Jed took out the cell phone and pressed the number one. Tried again and again and again.

"Dag'nabbit. It's not working" Jed whined.

"He said press and hold, one, stupid" Octavius sneered.

"Hey, thems fightin' words, you better watch it" Jed said, pointing at Octavius before he pressed and held one, putting it up to his ear.

"Yeah? Did you find her?" Larry asked.

"We were told she was heading towards 59th street, to a bridge" Jed spoke into the phone while running beside Octavius.

"Ok, we're on our way. Make sure not to spook her, and keep her there until we arrive" Larry told them.

"You got it, boss. See ya there" Jed said and looked at the phone, wondering how to shut it off.

"Maybe it's the red button..." Octavius suggested.

Jed pressed it and it went back to normal.

"Huh...this is some awesome cow pie, I tell you what" Jed said before stuffing it into his pocket.

x.H.x

I walked along the side of the bridge, heading toward Roosevelt Island. I used to go there a lot to think when I was having hard times on the streets. Another reason why Roosevelt was my hero, he always helped me out somehow, even before I knew he was alive somehow.

I looked up at the sky and watched the sun beginning to set. I sighed, wondering what month number two would feel like. Probably pain and more pain seeing as my Uterus was probably growing at an alarming rate.

I looked over the side of the bridge and set eyes on the Goldwater Memorial Hospital. I stopped walking for a moment, wondering if they could help me. I looked down at my stomach. Probably not, seeing as I didn't have insurance, but I suppose there was no harm in trying.

"Noemi!"

I froze and looked around at the faint call of my name.

"What on earth..." I began.

"Noemi!" someone called again, it was getting closer.

I quickly spun around and found a man in a suit and a plain guy running towards me. My eyes went wide. Oh god, the feds were after me...I have no idea why...But oh my god the feds were after me!

I quickly turned the other direction and ran the best I could off the bridge and towards the hospital.

"No! Wait! It's us!" Jed called.

"Stop Noemi!" Octavius hollered.

"I don't know who you are but you better stay away from me!" I cried, running and panting as I turned a sharp left and tripped over a curb that dipped into a small gorge.

I found myself flying, time seeming to slow down immensely. I quickly spun, putting my back to the ground and holding my stomach protectively as I awaited to hit the ground below.

I crashed into solid ground and felt all the air leave my lungs, leaving me to gasp for air. I stared up at the few feet I had fallen and clutched to my stomach. I didn't know why I was protecting it, I knew I couldn't take care of what laid, growing inside. Why did I want to save it?

"Noemi!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I blinked, everything around me seeming to be going in slow motion. I stared up at two faces, they looked familiar. A rain drop splashed against my forehead and then it hit me.

"Jed...Octavius!" I squeaked out as loud as I could.

"Hold on hunny, we're coming down to get you" Jed said.

"How? We have no rope" Octavius pointed out.

"I don't know, but she could be hurt, we need to do something" he told him.

I squeaked and tried to keep my breathing steady so I could try and sit up. I watched as night fell and it started to rain. Damn my bad luck, I growled to myself.

My stomach cramped up so bad that I couldn't breathe.

"Ahh!" I screamed with all my might.

"Noemi!" Octavius and Jed cried.

"Oh god!" I cried, holding my stomach as I felt it grow a little, my pants becoming a little snugger than they were before.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" Octavius asked in complete concern.

"Baby...growing...Month two..." I panted and squirmed my legs in pain.

"Octavius we need to do something!" Jed began to freak.

A cab honked its horn as it pulled up to the curb. The doors swung open and Larry, Amenrah, Columbus and Teddy rushed out and over to where Jed and Octavius were bent over.

"What is going...Great Scott!" Teddy cried in shock.

"Help" I whimpered, holding my stomach, trying to kick my feet, wishing it would help me get somewhere.

"Não Se mova!" (Don't move!) Columbus told me.

I groaned in pain, feeling the color in my face fading away. I wondered if the baby was ok as this happened, trying to keep my mind on something so I didn't slip away into unconsciousness from my body losing energy.

"I'll go to the hospital" Larry said, jumping back into the cab and driving off a few blocks.

"Noemi? Is anything broken? Do you think the baby is ok?" Jed asked.

"I...I don't know..." I felt tears streaming down my face, even though the rain mixed in with it, my arms folding over my stomach, trying to keep it warm.

There was shouting as people came from the hospital, rushing down into the gorge, I was laying in, with a giant stretcher. I felt hands pat me gently before I heard someone say something to another and after that I was carefully lifted onto a stretcher which lead me to cry out in pain.

"We're right behind you Noemi, Stay strong!" Octavius called out to me.

I lowered my eyes as I heard the voice call out to me, letting my body give in to the fatigue my body was feeling.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up to my body convulsing. Instinctively I leaned over a random railing and began heaving my hot chocolate into a well positioned bucket. I gasped for air but didn't get much as another round of vomiting ensued. Tears fell from my eyes at the pain in my throat and the burning in my heart as the acid came up.

I took deep breaths and swallowed the bile left over. I opened my blurry eyes and looked around, finding people standing around me.

"Noemi? You alright?" Octavius asked.

"Of coarse she's not ok, you...you..." Jed shut up, he thought better than to fight around my condition.

"What...what's going on? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 1am" Larry told me.

I groaned and rolled back over into the small hospital bed. I blinked away the blurriness and looked down at my arms, I was being pumped with two fluid bags into two separate IVs. I went cross-eyed for a moment. I did not like needles...

I looked to my left and found Papa Columbus looking down at me with such sadness it just made me want to cry. Next to him was Teddy who had his hat off and against his chest as he looked at me. I frowned, wondering why he had his hat off like that...

My eyes went wide "Oh god...I had a miscarriage didn't I?" I panicked, which wasn't such a good idea because I flipped back over the railing and heaved.

"N. de Você não teve um Erro, o meu querido." (No...you didn't have a miscarriage, my dear) Papa told me, rubbing my back gently.

I hissed at the touch but I wasn't able to dwell on the pain as I continued to throw whatever I had in my stomach into the bucket.

"We were just worried about you" Jed sniffed and wiped at his eye.

"You looked dead, lying there" Octavius said weakly.

I panted and laid back down gently looking around the room for Amenrah.

"Where's Ahkmenrah?" I asked.

"He's with the doctors, getting all your results from the tests they ran while you were asleep" Teddy told me.

I went cross-eyed again. Needles...I shivered.

Jed walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Hey! Can we get some warm blankets in here? She's freezing!" Jed hollered.

"Jed. Stop making a scene" I coughed, rubbing my chest as it burned.

"How you feeling now?" Octavius asked, softly.

"Like I'm being churned inside out" I said honestly "I was more upset that I might have lost the baby..."

"Babies..." Amenrah's said quietly as he came in with a pile of hot blankets.

I blinked as he walked over to me, placing layer after layer of hot blankets over my shivering body.

"Babies?" I inquired.

"They found two masses in your abdomen when they did the ultrasound" he softly smiled and placed a hand on my stomach "You're going to have twins"

Faint. I felt faint. One baby maybe, but two?

My eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out onto my pillow.

"Não empurre aquela espécie da informação nela assim" (Don't shove that kind of information on her like that) Columbus waved his finger at Amenrah "Ela foi por bastante esta noite, sem falar em necesidad de saber que ela está tendo gêmeos" (She's been through enough tonight, let alone having to know she's having twins)

Everyone looked at Columbus oddly. No one knew how to speak his language except me, let alone understand it. Columbus rolled his eyes and waved his hand to dismiss what he said.

"I am sorry sir" Amenrah apologized "I'm just...excited...I know I shouldn't be because of Noemi's condition, but she's pregnant with twins" he smiled "my children. I don't know if you know what that's like. But I'm so proud to be a father and I'm going to help Noemi through this. I will bend to her every whim"

"That's all fine and dandy Pharaoh" Teddy said "but that all depends on if she wishes to keep them..."

The room was silent. No one wanted to speak about such a thing, it was unthinkable to them.

"She has a right to her body and the decisions of what becomes of it and what happens to that in which is inside of it" he continued.

"It's unspeakable" Octavius spat "Killing an unborn child"

"I have to say, that is pretty uncool with me" Jed nodded "then again, it's probably because I've become quite fond of the thought of little rascals running around the museum"

Everyone broke a smile for a moment, before it fell.

"I hope she doesn't choose that path, either Jedidiah" Teddy agreed.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes before realizing what I had fainted for.

"Twins?" I freaked.

Everyone winced at the sound.

"How on earth are we going to take care of two kids? How on earth are we suppose to keep them quiet in the museum?" I sighed, laying back on the bed and putting a hand on my forehead.

Then the stress kicked into my stomach, making it cramp up. It felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach, just briefly though.

"Ah!" I cried shortly and held my stomach.

Amenrah sat in the doctors chair and rolled towards my hospital bed, laying his hand over the one I held my stomach with.

"I don't think they like it when you're upset" he smiled and softly rubbed my tummy.

My stomach settled down after that and I sighed in relief.

"How am I even suppose to pay for all of this?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's on me" Larry said with a smile "I had some health insurance I needed to use up, so I guess that came in handy"

"Larry, you shouldn't of. Seriously, what if you get hurt?" I asked.

"I don't think I will for a while, so don't worry" he smiled.

I whimpered. I didn't like getting special treatment, or bumming off of other people.

"The doctors told me you could leave whenever you felt up to it" Amenrah told me "But to check in every two months..."

"Oh yeah. That's really going to work out. 'Huh...you were only two months pregnant and now 7 nights later you're about to give birth...I think you're an alien, lets do some experiments on you'" I said sarcastically, quoting what I think the doctors would say and rolled over, burying my face into the pillow.

"She has a point" Teddy agreed.

"Wait...what about the Smithsonian Institute?" Larry suggested "I'm sure they have a dedication to a doctor for these kinds of things right? We could bring the tablet to the institute, infiltrate, and have them look at her every night to keep her healthy and make sure she delivers ok"

"Brilliant idea Lawrence!" Teddy smiled.

"One thing flawed with your plan Larry" I pointed out, sitting up a little "How exactly are we suppose to keep breaking in every night for them to see me?"

"Well...uhm..." Larry was stuck.

The room was silent and I sighed.

"I don't need a doctor. I'll be fine. End of story" I said and moved the railings, folding them underneath the bed so I could roll my fattening self out of it.

"You shouldn't move, you still don't look so good" Jed said with concern.

"I'll be fine" I told him and sat on the edge before noticing I wasn't in my clothes.

I frowned and growled.

"Where are my clothes?" I roared. Surprised at myself at how angry it sounded.

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst. Octavius grabbed a bag and handed it to me, a little shaken. I took it and looked at them, whipping my arm and finger towards the exit.

"Out" I barked.

They all scrambled for the door and I was left alone to get dressed.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Don't worry. I think it's just the hormones" Ahkmenrah told them "The doctors told me that most pregnant women become very agitated, especially when they go into labor"

"And you're ready to deal with that?" Jed asked, looking and the Pharaoh oddly.

"She is in this because of my actions. She's my responsibility. So I must be, even if she breaks every bone in my body" Ahkmenrah said holding his hand to his chest.

"...you sir...are a brave man..." Octavius said, his face dumbfounded at the mans words. Not even he was brave enough against the angry me.

The door to my hospital room opened and I stumbled over the threshold, feeling sick and as if my bladder was going to explode. I looked at the group of man waiting for me, all their eyes on me. I moved my attention to the little womans rooms down the hall and then back at them.

"I'll be back" with that I rushed carefully down the hall and swung myself into the bathroom.

They all looked down the direction I had gone with odd expressions.

Jed shrugged "When you gotta go, you gotta go"

x.H.x

I sighed contently "Ah...relief"

I looked down at myself and grimaced, I had a big lump for a stomach now. I used to be this anorexic looking xylophone and now I was pregnant. I growled at myself. I didn't like this...yet I couldn't bring myself to hurt the babies inside of me.

"Grrr..." I stomped my foot.

This whole ordeal brought out the worst in me.

x.H.x

The group of men down the hall conversed before looking over at me as I approached them.

"Feel better?" Octavius asked.

God. Was that the millionth time he asked me?

"No! I still have two baseballs inhabiting my Uterus" I snapped.

Octavius backed away a little.

"Hey..." Jed began to protest before I gave him the biggest drop dead death glare I could muster. He fell silent quickly.

No one said a word as I started walking down the hallways and out of the hospital. They followed after silently and with distance.

x.H.x

I had arrived back at the Museum with Amenrah and Larry. The others were on their way shortly. Larry stayed outside to pay the two cab drivers while Amenrah helped me up the steps and into the building.

Once I entered there was a huge commotion of people rampaging all over the museum. The loud noises annoyed me and I covered my ears. The noise wouldn't let up.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed so loud I thought my lungs were going to detach and fly out of my mouth.

Everything went dead silent and all eyes were on me. I closed my mouth, looked at them for a moment before I walked over to my room, opened it, entered, and slammed it behind me.

"Yuta sha nalla pieko?" Attila asked Amenrah.

"Yes, she just might rip off your limbs because she doesn't feel good" Amenrah nodded.

Attila's eyes went wide "scara yo"

The others entered to the dead silence.

"What did we miss?" Jed asked.

Everyone pointed to my room quickly.

"Ooh..." Jed hissed "Yikes"

"I'll go grab some food for her. Ahkmenrah, you should probably go and calm her down a little" Larry suggested.

"I'll do my best" he nodded.

Everyone split up from there. Everyone but Ahkmenrah going to help with the food.

Ahkmenrah slowly opened the door to my room and I growled at the sound and light. He quickly and quietly shut it behind him.

"Noemi..." he whispered.

I grumbled in response.

"Larry and them went to go get some food for you, we were sure you'd probably be hungry, and you need to keep up your strength for both you and the twins sake" he told me, sitting down beside me on the bed.

"I guess so...just don't feel like eating..." I said weakly.

"I know. I wouldn't want to be vomiting either. But you need your strength" he said softly, moving a hand to softly caress my cheek.

I sighed and rolled over to face him, looking into his eyes.

"I don't think I can do this..." I told him quietly, tears threatening to fall.

He sat there silent for a moment, unable to move. After a while he laid down to face me, wrapping his arms around me securely and affectionately.

"Don't give up, Noemi. I'm here for you. I'm going to be right here beside you, doing whatever you ask of me and so will the others, they've told me so..." he began his eyes falling with sadness "Please don't give up on them" he said, laying a hand on my bulging stomach.

I bite my lip and held back tears.

"I don't like being in pain...and having a child this young is going to ruin me...just like it did my mom...no wonder she hated me as well as my dad. He didn't like the fact he had to support a brat at his age either...What if I'm the same way?" I whispered with anger at myself.

"Oh Noemi...you're not going to be the same" he held me closer "You're a beautiful, kind, and wonderful person who I know wouldn't want anyone else to go through what she did...so there's no chance you'll be like your parents, to your children"

I looked at his chest in thought and fatigue, enjoying the closeness of being held and the petting of my head he had begun a little while after his words.

There was a loud explosion from downstairs that jostled me from my thoughts. I sat up and looked at the door. Slowly I got up and walked over to it, walking out of it and downstairs to the food court, Amenrah following close behind.

I walked into the big room and lowered my eyes at the sight. The subway and dairy queen was blackened with explosion char, the men and statue crawling to the middle of the room coughing.

I sighed deeply and walked over to a broom closet, grabbing some cleaning supplies and putting a filter mask on before walking over to the two neighboring food stands.

"Noemi, be careful" Amenrah called out.

"I'll be fine. I'm not helpless. Gosh" I rolled my eyes as I began to clean the mess they had made.

"I'm so sorry Noemi, we were trying to make you food" Larry told me.

"Yeah, until curious Jed here had to press a button" Octavius pointed with his thumb.

"Shut up. I can't help my curious nature" Jed whined.

"It's fine" I called out.

x.H.x

A few hours later I had finally finished. The clock read 5 and I sighed, leaning against the counter of Dairy queen, looking at the different flavored slushies. I smiled and decided that I'd get blueberry. I grabbed a cup and put it underneath the dispenser, letting the blue crushed ice drink spill into the cup.

I put a straw into my slushie and sipped at it. I shivered but moaned at the taste.

"Mmm, that hit the spot" I smiled.

"Forgive us, Noemi, we tried to make you food sufficient for your condition" Octavius told me.

I shrugged "I'll be fine. Plus, this will probably make me less susceptible to vomiting" I told them, showing them my slushie and sipping it again "it'll settle down the overacting acids in my stomach"

x.H.x

Morning had come, so all of the exhibits headed to their places, ready for another boring stand still day, even though they could hear and see everything now.

I walked into my room, Amenrah, Jed, and Octavius following suit, carrying bits and pieces of food I had picked out to last me a little while. I carried a bucket, just encase I started not feeling well.

"I think we need to build a bathroom in this room" I told them as I set the bucket by the bed.

"Why?" Octavius asked as he set the food on the dresser.

"Because I have to go a lot now and it's harder to hold it when you have a growing baby pushing down on it" I told him with a chilled tone.

"Oh..."

I crawled into bed and snuggled against the pillows, looking over at the other three who looked pretty tired to. I patted the places beside me.

"You guys can sleep here too, the beds big enough" I laughed.

Octavius and Amenrah seemed to glare at each other for a while. Jed was first to do anything, he just strolled over and took a spot behind me. I smiled and laid my head down as he gently stroked my hair.

"Hey!" the two protested.

Jed lifted a finger to his lips and hushed them, pointing at me as a motivation to keep quiet. Octavius grumbled as he followed Amenrah to the bed. Amenrah laid in front of me and laid his forehead to mine in a sign of affection. Octavius crawled over the foot of the bed and slept behind Jed.

"This is terribly awkward" he mentioned.

"You feel awkward? Do you Romans even wear underwear?" Jed asked.

"Of coarse we do...it's just different from the modern century..." Octavius blushed.

I giggled and snuggled close to Amenrah who smiled at the affection and wrapped his arms around me. I laid there smiling against his chest as I listened to the Cowboy and Roman general fight.

"Scoot over man I can feel your crotch against my butt" Jed growled and squirmed.

"I thought you cowboys liked that sort of thing" Octavius kidded.

"Oo...you went too far there buddy" Jed growled, turning around and whapping the roman with his pillow.

I snickered and moved as close as I could to Amenrah so I wouldn't get kicked. The pharaoh smiled and brushed his hand over my cheek as the bed jiggled and rocked while the two leaders fought beside us. I yawned and closed my eyes, burying my head into Amenrah's chest before falling asleep, even with all the fighting behind.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Night 3 wasn't so bad, just a little bit of vomiting and anger issues with the Museum being too noisy.

Night 4 wasn't all that bad either, I actually had a little relief because my bladder wasn't under so much pressure anymore, even though I was demanded to drink lots of water and go on walks through the museum for mine and the babies health. Larry told me I could probably go see the doctors again so they could figure out the gender of my twins. I shrugged it off. I'd rather it be a surprise.

Night 5 was kind of an awesome night...

x.H.x

"Oh my goodness, Noemi" Jed smiled as he felt my bulging stomach of doom.

I giggled as I felt the twins hiccup inside my tummy. It was not so much painful as it was beautiful and adorable.

"It is quite a wondrous thing, my lady" Octavius said as he also felt the babies move around.

Teddy and Papa Columbus also joined in at feeling the miraculous movements, both of them smiling.

"So beautiful" Teddy smiled gleefully, tears threatening to fall down his cheek.

Papa nodded as a rusty streak appeared down his.

When Amenrah came back from the food court, everyone made way for him so he could also feel the babies. He knelt down in front of me and placed his two hands on either side of my stomach. There was a soft bop against his hand and another one following in suit. This made him smile joyously and lean in closer to my stomach, softly nuzzling it with care.

I smiled and petted his head, feeling the twins heartbeats become rapid with happiness at their fathers touch. This night only made me love and care for them more.

x.H.x

Night 6 was when my abdomen started hurting a lot, so I continued to rest and eat, and walk for exercise.

Night 7...oh god. The kicking. It would be bad enough having one being all jerky and moving around and kicking you in the stomach, but two was just unbearable. I couldn't get up out of bed except to go to the bathroom. And everyone had to be extra quiet because the twins could hear now. I only allowed Amenrah in my room that night so we could sit and talk to the babies. I would also let them listen to soft music via headphones and sighed as they would settle down after that.

Night 8...

x.H.x

I groaned in pain as I felt the twins move around. It was hard to breath, my ribs were pushing outwards and it put me in absolute agony. I took slow deep breathes, hoping neither of them would make any sudden movements.

"Are you alright Noemi?" Jed asked.

"Shh" I hushed him, not wanting the twins to get excited.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"It's just hard to breathe" I told him, breathing slowly.

"We should probably pack her bags" Octavius told Jed "she only has one more night before delivery"

"I don't need a doctor" I said, trying to stay calm.

"You do, Noemi, you can't make it without assistance" Amenrah told me.

I felt anger rising in my veins.

"I don't need one and that's final, If you don't drop it, I'll be going into labor right now" I growled.

Everyone stayed quiet. But Jed and Octavius sneakily readied my bags for the hospital without my knowing. After a while I was left to sleep in my bed alone as the three men walked out.

"I think tomorrow night is it. We need to get her to see one of those Smithsonian doctors you mentioned, Larry" Amenrah told him.

"No, we can't. we'll just take her to a new hospital that hasn't seen her before" Larry told them.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because there is no way we can break into that place. If we do the cops will be swarming the museum and then Noemi won't be able to give birth..." Larry stopped and gulped "Do you really want Noemi to give birth in a disgusting, unclean, jail?"

Everypne went silent. That was unspeakable.

"No. I don't" Amenrah said, bowing his head.

"Then we got to pick out a hospital. I'll do that. Get her ready, pack a few of her things. We have to be prepared" Larry told them.

They all nodded or saluted.

"Columbus, make sure everyone will be out of the way tomorrow night, Rexy will help" Larry pointed them out.

Columbus bowed his head and Rexy wagged his tail.

"Teddy, we're going to need your help carrying her out to my car" Larry told the ex president.

"I will use every ounce of strength I have to do so" he nodded.

"Jed, Octavius. You two will also help carry her to the car along with Ahkmenrah. And you three will be going with me" Larry said.

"You got it Gigantor!" Jed smiled.

"Yes, My liege" Octavius bowed.

There was a loud cry from me inside my room, everyone could hear it, there was silence and frozen bodies everywhere. The six men turned and looked at my room in shock.

"She can't be...it's too early" Jed began to panic.

"Noemi!" Amenrah called and ran for my room.

I held my stomach when they entered, I could feel the twins suddenly dropping towards my pelvis, but I hadn't broken my water yet. I didn't get it.

"Oh god, are you going into labor child?" Teddy asked.

"No...I don't think so. They're moving towards there though" I whimpered and clutched my moving stomach.

"Hang in there Noemi" Jed said, holding my hand.

"One more night" Octavius whispered and put a hand on my shoulder.

I cried out as all the movement stopped and my stomach was finally settled even though it became relevant that my bladder had to be drained, and I was in massive amounts of pain.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning I was laying on my side and groaning incoherently as the twins gave me slight kicks to the gut to wake me up. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, there was no one there. I frowned a little and sat up carefully. Where had everyone gone?

I wanted to get up and move but I was too weak. I just wouldn't worry. The guys could take care of themselves, I'm sure.

I laid back down and rubbed my tummy some, feeling the twins little heartbeats become soft and content. I smiled. They were going to be a hell of a pain getting out. I kissed my finger and pressed it to my tummy. But it would be worth it.

The door to my room opened and I looked over my shoulder to find Jed, Amenrah, and Octavius with food and what seemed to be a giant box of something. I furrowed my brow. What on earth.

"Morning, beloved. I thought you'd be hungry" Amenrah smiled.

I pointed at the box in silent curiosity.

"Oh this is nothing, M'lady" Octavius smiled.

I frowned. Something was going on, and I didn't like it.

"Here, eat up, you're gonna need your strength" Jed said, handing me a subway sandwich, just the way I liked it.

I sighed and took it, nibbling on it, bit by bit.

"When is the wedding?" I asked out of nowhere.

They all froze. "What?"

"When is the wedding? I don't know how to be much clearer on that" I said and sipped at some water.

"Well...uhm...I don't truly know" Amenrah said.

"Yeah, we'd probably have to wait until after you got out of the hospital for that" Jed said, then realized he let that slip and covered his mouth quickly.

I stopped. "What did you just say?" I inquired.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just being stupid. Heh. I don't even remember what the hell I said" he laughed nervously.

I scowled and stood up wobbling "You said something about me getting out of a hospital..."

"No I didn't...Well I might have...I don't know!" he yelled, knowing he messed up big time.

"Way to go Jed" Octavius sneered.

"You were going to lie all of today about this?" I asked gesturing to Jed as I looked at Amenrah.

"I'm only looking out for what's best for you, Noemi. Please understand" Amenrah pleaded.

"No. If you are not willing to take part in what I want to happen. Then all of you can stay out of it" I waddled over to my bag and found it filled with my stuff "Oh! And look, you even packed my stuff for me" I glared "how nice..."

I grabbed it and walked out of the room. The museum was still empty and I walked out in front of Teddy's Exhibit.

"Where are you going child?" he whispered.

"Nowhere of anyone's concern" I spat and headed for the exit.

"Noemi, no, don't do this again!" Teddy screamed in a whisper.

"Don't blame me, blame the secret keepers and the lying father of my twins" I growled before pushing the door open.

"Jed! Octavius! Ahkmenrah!"

The three men walked out of the room and scrambled in front of Teddy's dedication.

"Now look at what you've done. You've shoved a very hormonal and very pregnant woman out into the harsh untamed terrain of New York" Teddy scolded.

"Aw. Noemi" Jed whined, looking at the exit.

"She's due tonight. It's the ninth night" Ahkmenrah said worriedly.

"Well then, what are you standing around for? Go get her! Now!" Teddy barked.

The three men jumped and ran out of the Museum.

x.H.x

I looked around, wondering where I could go for the night. I didn't want a hospital, or a doctor. Just someone to help deliver the twins in a comfortable place. I looked at the money in my pocket and sighed. Maybe I could get a cab.

I hailed one and got into the back seat.

"Where to?" the woman asked.

"Uhm...do you know anywhere, where I can go for a natural birthing?" I asked her shyly, looking down at my stomach.

"Oh my goodness. You look too young to be having a kid. How far along are you? Where's the father?" she asked concerned.

"I'm nine months" I told her. More like I would be, but yeah "And the father...I don't know...I don't really care" I answered honestly.

The woman cab driver saddened.

"I'll take you to the Crisis Pregnancy Center on Staten Island. They should be able to help you" she said, getting into traffic and riding off.

"Thank you, very much" I told her.

I never thought I'd see the day when someone from the outside and real world would ever be nice to me. Maybe it was just because I was pregnant. Who knows.

x.H.x

"Damn it, she got in that cab" Octavius growled.

"How are we suppose to pursue?" Jed asked.

The two leaders looked at the blue car parked in front of the Museum, with the keys still in the ignition. Ahkmenrah looked at the two strangely.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Jed asked the Roman general.

"Let's do it" Octavius nodded.

Ahkmenrah was shoved into the backseat as the two leaders took the front seats. Jed turned the key and gave a big Yeehaw! As he sped away.

"Hey! That's my car!" Larry yelled after them.

"Sorry Larry!" Octavius yelled out the window "We'll bring it back!"

"Yeah...In pieces..." Larry grumbled.

x.H.x

The cab pulled up to a large clinic looking building. I shuffled through my pockets for enough money to pay the cab driver.

"Don't worry about it, hun, you have enough to worry about. This rides on me" she smiled brightly.

"Oh my goodness, thank you. Thank you so much" I smiled, getting out of the car and waving as the cab sped off back into the city.

I turned around and looked at the building. Gulping at what could be awaiting inside. I didn't know what to expect. I took a deep breath and walked inside. It was a warm comfy looking lobby that was before me, a smiling middle aged woman beckoning me over to the counter.

I walked over slowly, ducking my head down in embarrassment.

"What can I do for you sweetie? I'm taking it you don't have insurance?" she asked.

I shook my head "I don't"

"That's ok, that's what we're here for. Teenage mothers with no money or insurance. So what do you need?" she asked with a smile.

"I...would like...a natural birthing...I'm nine months along..." I whispered.

"Oh my goodness, have you been to a doctor at all during your pregnancy?" she began writing frantically on a piece of paper.

"Once, when I was two months" I told her, looking around at the light blue colored walls.

"Why didn't you get check ups?" she asked coming out from behind the counter and towards me.

"I...don't like needles...and...I'm not really a big science person. I like things naturally happening" I told her quietly.

"Well that might put a lot of strain on you hun, but we can do that for you, if it's truly what you want" she lead me down a hall and into an elevator "Though you know the least you should do is get a spinal tap which is an epidural. It'll make you lose sensation from the waist down so it won't hurt so much"

I shook my head "No thank you. All I need is a comfortable place to be in and someone to deliver my twins" I held my stomach and rubbed it subconsciously.

"Twins huh? You are one brave girl. Where's the father?" she asked.

"Gods if I know. I don't even care. I'll find a way" I told her.

"I have to say, you must be the most brave and put together girl ever to walk through these doors. I'll make sure you'll deliver fine, and I'll catch the babies myself if I must" she smiled.

I smiled back "Thanks...no one's ever been so nice to me before"

"Well we make sure our patients are cared for and are treated like royalty, it helps the pregnancy and the pregnant woman to relax"

I smiled as she lead me into a blue room with painted clouds along the walls. I was going to be fine. I could do this. There was help. My twins and I were going to be happy. And nothing could ruin this tranquil peace I had finally found.


	13. Chapter 14

Epilogue: Thrusting Towards The Future.

"Nomek! Ahria!" I yelled as I ran after them down hallway after hallway in the spacious Museum.

"Gotcha!" Ahkmenrah roared joyfully as he grasp the twin six year olds, who squealed and squirmed in his arms.

I panted when I got to them and bent over to lean against my knees.

"You know you two aren't suppose to wander off like that" I waved a finger at them.

"It's true" Ahkmenrah nodded "Now apologize to your mother for running off and making her chase after you"

"Sorry mama" they chimed in unison before jumping out of their fathers arms and ran over to hug my legs.

"Oh sure, you run to me now" I giggled, hugging them tightly before pushing them in the direction of the lobby "Now go to the lobby and find your uncles"

They smiled and broke out in a run towards the lobby "Uncle Jed! Uncle Octimus!"

"It's Octavius, children" I heard the Roman General say.

I snickered and began to walk that way before two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a body. I smiled and turned around to find the Pharaoh.

"They're growing so fast" I told him, leaning close and laying my head onto his chest.

"I know, apparently they only stop so long every so often before continuing on in the aging process. At least until they're 18" he said, brushing my cheek.

"Well that's not fair, raising them is supposed to be the fun part. Kids grow as fast as it is" I groaned.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, my dear. Everyone else is" He smiled and gestured toward the lobby.

"Hey kids, let's play dog pile on Uncle Octavius!" Jed yelled happily, raising his arms to show excitement.

"Yeah!" the twins screamed joyfully before running at Octavius.

"Oh no..." Octavius began before being tackled to the ground by the two growing children.

As Ahkmenrah and I entered, we saw the sight and I couldn't help but laugh myself silly.

"Oh ha ha, Noemi" Octavius said sarcastically, trying to get the children off him "If you two don't get off me I'm going to tickle you both!"

"Ahhh!" Nomek and Ahria screamed, jumping off their Uncle and running over behind Jed.

"You're such a spoiled sport, Octi'" Jed said putting his arms around the kids shoulders.

"I'll show you spoiled sport, and don't call me Octi'!" he cried, lunging at Jed and tackling him to the floor.

The twins giggled as they watched their Uncles roll around on the floor, throwing punches at each others face.

"Hey! Bad Influences!" I scolded "You better not be teaching that crap to my kids!"

The two froze on the floor and looked up at me, my face serious and my hands on my hips. They stood quickly.

"Coarse not M'lady" Octavius coughed and brushed off his tunic.

"Naw, violence is bad..." Jed scoffed and brushed off his chaps.

"That's what I thought..." I glared.

"Grandpa!" cried Nomek.

"Papa!" cried Ahria.

I looked over from the two leaders and found my two kids running at Papa Columbus and Theodore. I smiled and watched the two historical people nearly get tackled to the floor.

"Ai, o meu querido Ahria. O meu manda-o cultivar" (Ah, my dear Ahria. My have you grown) Columbus smiled as he petted Ahria's head.

"Nomek, my boy! Have you been teaching your Uncles a lesson yet?" Teddy whispered.

"Teddy!" I yelled in surprise.

"Sorry, dear" he smiled at me before slipping Nomek a hat.

"Thanks grandpa!" Nomek smiled brightly, grabbing the hat and running off with it.

Ahria sat in Columbus' lap as he read her his map, pointing out each place he had been and telling her a story from each place. Sure she probably didn't understand, but she loved to listen to her Papa.

I smiled before looking back at Jed and Octavius, my frown appearing again.

"When you have kids of your own, you can teach them whatever rough-housing you want. But not my kids" I growled, grabbing them by their ears.

"Ow! Ow! Mercy!" they cried, their faces contorting with pain.

"Understand?" I yanked on their ears.

"Yes! Yes! Now let go of my ear!" Jed cried.

I laughed and let go of their ears, watching them stumble a little and holding the ears I had been pinching. I looked around and didn't find Nomek.

"Nomek?" I called.

There wasn't a response and I began to panic.

"Nomek!" I called again and ran out of the lobby.

"Noemi!" Ahkmenrah called before running after me.

"Nomek!" I called, still no response "Nomekenrah!"

"He's ok" Larry called out.

I felt a sigh of relief overwhelm me as Larry came around the corner holding Nomek.

"Nomek, you know better than to run off" I scolded him.

"Sorry mommy" he pouted.

I sighed and took the six year old boy in my arms before heading back to the lobby.

"Maybe to teach you for running off, I should give you a bath" I told him.

"No! No bath!" he squirmed in my arms.

I giggled and patted his head, putting him down to run back into the lobby.

"Thanks larry" I nodded to him.

"Not a problem" he smiled.

I smiled back before walking after Nomek, popping my back as I entered the lobby. I watched as Jed and Octavius played jump rope with Rexys tail, the kids giggling at the entertainment. I laughed and walked over to Amenrah and watched as Rexy smacked the two leaders with his tail and sent them flying to skid across the floor. The kids clapped and laughed at what happened. Rexy made a few bows.

I yawned some and rubbed my eyes.

"You ok, Noemi?" Amenrah asked.

I nodded and blinked my tearing eyes "Yeah, just a little tired"

He frowned some before walking over to Teddy.

"Hey Teddy" he started.

"What is it son?" he asked.

"Can you look after Nomek and Ahria? Maybe the others could help out too, but I think Noemi needs some rest. I can't remember the last time she slept and look at her" he gestured towards me, showing my dozing in and out state.

"I can do that son, I quite enjoy spending time with your little tykes, there's much we can teach them" he smiled.

"Thanks Teddy" Amenrah smiled and yawned himself.

"Seems you both should get some rest" Theodore nodded before walking over to where Jed and Octavius were playing peek-a-boo with Octavius' backwards helmet.

I yawned and watched as Amenrah came back, letting a squeak of surprise when he picked me up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked hazily.

"Taking you to bed, we both need it. Teddy and the others will take care of Nomek and Ahria while we do, so don't worry" he told me, walking over towards my room.

"Ok..." I started before looking over at Jed and Octavius and pointing at them threateningly before giving them the 'i'm watching you gesture'.

They gulped.

I watched as the door closed behind us and totally gave into my fatigue as my back hit the bed. I rolled over and curled up before yawning. Ahkmenrah smiled and crawled over beside me, wrapping his arms around me securely and holding me close as he did the same.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

I smirked and stroked his cheek "Just how not only did I get to be a part of history...I'm making it"

He chuckled and pulled me close, taking my hand and kissing the wedding ring so delicately branded on my finger "That you are, my queen, that you are"

I went to close my eyes before I heard music blare throughout the museum. I glowered to myself and got up, walking out of the room. Everyone was dancing around the lobby, even my children were riding around on rexy, bouncing to the music. I went to scream at them but groaned in defeat and waved my hand at the whole scene, turning around and receding back into the room.

And as the museum danced the night away the city of New York was oblivious to the goings on inside the museum of natural history, going on as it always had, moving on with the flow of time. For each day, each hour, each minute made a difference, whether large or small. So whether it was part of the past, the present, or will be part of the future. Everyone, in their own way, was part of the greatest thing to humans. Their history.

So go forth, and make your mark.

THE END


End file.
